The invention relates to an electronic component mounting device for mounting an electronic component on a substrate and a mounting head unit for an electronic component.
The electronic component mounting device is provided with a mounting head which holds an electronic component picked up from a component supply section by a holding unit such as vacuum adsorption and shifts and loads the electronic component on a substrate. The mounting head is provided with various actuators such as an ascending/descending mechanism and adsorption mechanism for moving up and down an adsorption nozzle for adsorbing/holding the electronic component, and sensors for detecting signals necessary for the operation of these actuators. A control section receives the signals from these sensors and sends driving signals to the actuators to perform the mounting operation such as pick-up and loading of the electronic component. Conventionally, such control of the operation of the mounting head has been performed by a main unit control section for controlling the entire operation of the electronic component mounting device.
However, in the above electronic component mounting device, the transmission/reception of the above signals must be made between the main unit control section which is fixedly arranged and the mounting head which is movable, and many wirings such as a power supply wiring and various signal wirings are routed complicatedly using a cable bear and others. Therefore, when the mounting head is exchanged for another, connection of these wirings must be changed. This makes it very difficult to replace the mounting head by a different package head by the same electronic component device.
In a control system for the above component mounting device, all of many control objects such as a plurality of mounting heads and a substrate transfer mechanism are controlled by the main unit control section. The time delay due to this leads to response delay in a mounting operation, thereby impeding a high speed operation.